Current fluid pump systems come under the classification of either self-priming or non self-priming Self-priming pumps when activated create sufficient suction to draw the fluid and any air surrounding the fluid from the desired fluid source, through the pump and to a specified location. Self priming pumps come in all shapes and sizes and are used extensively throughout the world. However, they have many disadvantages. They contain parts which are subject to wear and need replacement. Flexible rubber impellars or diaphragms are commonly used in these pumps and are subject to constant friction, heat and stress. They must be constantly monitored for the presence of fluid lubrication and cannot be run dry or damage to the moving pans will result. These pumps are also generally heavy, noisy, require considerable power to run and are usually much more expensive than non self-priming pumps.
Alternately, non self-priming pumps consume less power and are more energy efficient. Non self-priming pumps are subject to far less heat and friction therefore adding to their lifespan. They can run dry without damage and in the event of breakdown any replacement pans are inexpensive.
However, the single drawback of the non self-priming pumps is that they must be initially primed with fluid before use or they will not function. This is accomplished either by physically pouring the fluid into the input or output side of the pump or by submersing the pump in the fluid.
The prior art includes the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,299 to Vroeginday, U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,691 to Lidolph, U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,495 to Van Pelt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,042 to Lucke, U.S. Pat. No. 111,026 to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 2,401 to Johnson, FR. Pat. No. 2457396 to Materiel Telephonique and SU Pat. No. 901,638 to Fire Mach, Cons. Bur. These references disclose various pump styles and priming systems. However, the above numerated problems are not solved by the prior an so that a simple and practical priming system for use with inexpensive low energy pumps is needed to solve these problems.